May These Dreams Haunt You In Your Sleep
by loveyoumore22
Summary: I was normal. I had a normal and boring life. But, I always wanted to do something rebellious. And going to the Pandemonium seemed like a good start for my 16 birthday. Until, I met that cocky, sarcastic, good-looking jerk who, incidentally, saved my life. *OC* *AU*
1. Chapter 1

**"Alex, I don't think we should go in there," Simon said to me as we stood in line for Pandemonium. **My response was a shiver running through my spine. The chilly night air nipped at my exposed skin and blew wisps of my hair around. I rolled my eyes at Simon who look awkward and out of place. We both did.

Unlike the other people in the line, we were normal and boring. Simon with his mop of curly hair and his brown eyes hidden behind his glasses, he looked like any other kid in Brooklyn. He did stand out more than me, I must admit, with his weird choices of gamer shirts that were often bright and colourful. He had his hands inside of his blue faded jeans as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

I was just another brick in the wall. I wore a simple shirt with a simple hoodie with the zipper open and my jeans were crinkled slightly thanks to my combat boots. My messy brown hair hung over on shoulder and I used most of it to hide my face. Something that I was quite embarrassed of. I looked very child like and not at all 16. My doe like eyes gave me an innocent look, something I was far from. There were a sprinkle of freckles splashed across my face. My face was shaped like a heart, making me look younger. It frustrated and angered me to no end. The fact I was smaller than average didn't help much either.

I turned around on Simon and smirked at him, the corner of my mouth turning up.

"Come on, Si, don't be such a scaredy cat," I chided as we moved a step forward, thanks to someone being kicked out of the line. I could hear him muttering death threats to the bouncer under his breath as he walked past us. My eyes followed him until he disappeared and melted into the dark. I turned my eyes back to Simon who pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose before sticking his hands back into the pockets of his jeans.

"I'm not scared for me," he mumbled, "just, what if a guy tries to do something with you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Simon, I'm a strong girl. You of all people should know that some pervert won't stop me from throwing a punch," I grinned as we grew closer to the bouncer. I unwrapped my arms from around myself and used them to muss my hair up and throwing a lengthy bit over each shoulder. I took a deep breath and smiled slightly.

"How do I look?" I ask Simon.

His brown eyes cast down on me, widening a fraction. Simon scanned my outfit and lingered on my face. I could feel myself blush and I cast my eyes to the ground. I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"You look. . . beautiful."

I snapped my head up so fast I nearly got whiplash and stared at him. I smiled softly at him before mumbling a 'thank you'. I turned around so we were arm to arm and saw that we were the next people to go to the bouncer. I breathed in sharply and just hoped we were let in.

"Do you want to go? I want to go. I mean, why would anyone want to spend their birthday grinding against strangers. Alex, are you listening? Are you even - Oi! Watch it!"

Having managed to get into the club, miraculously, we were in the dead centre of sweaty bodies of men and women. The girls wore very little, not leaving much to the imagination. The sweat gleamed and sparkled on their their pale skin under the flashing lights. Their bodies moved to the trance-like music. The men wore tight leather or other items of black clothing and moved like the girls, grinding against girls or other guys. Their hair were often a range of different colours. From black to neon pink.

I felt very awkward and and different. I glanced at the other girls to see how they danced. I moved my body to the music and closed my eyes. I wasn't so sure about the music, it really wasn't my choice of genre. I felt my hair fall to my back, trickling the nape of my neck slightly as it did so.

"Alex, why are you dancing like a slut? Is it to attract potential paedophiles?" Simon snapped at me.

I immediately stopped dancing, growing stiff and turned towards him, angry. Just because he was older than me by a year didn't mean he could act like that.

"What the Hell, Simon? I'm not acting like a slut!" I hissed at him over the loud pulse of the music. Simon was much taller than me so I was at a disadvantage when I had to crane my head back slightly to look him in the eyes.

"Well then stop dancing like that!" he gritted his teeth and I fumed.

"I am not your property, Simon!" I yelled venom practically dripping off of my tongue. I stomped my foot like a child and turned on my heel. What he said was really hurtful and I couldn't look at him without feeling anger bubble up in me. I knew that he was always worried for me, and I guess he had every right to be, but he couldn't just say those things! Furious tears bubbled up in my eyes and I wiped them away with my sleeve, pushing through the crowd of sweaty bodies. I finally gave up and just stood there a while before sniffling and drying my eyes.

I felt my body move to the beat of the music and felt it take me over, like I was being drugged. I knew that if I had any sense I would feel embarrassed and ashamed at me for dancing like that. My eyes glanced over the crowd and I made eye contact with a young boy with black spikey hair and gleaming, corn flower blue eyes. He smirked at me and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I looked away. From peripheral vision I saw him make his way towards me, the cocky smirk turning menacing. I felt a slight panic in my stomach as I stopped dancing and began to walk away.

I saw a break through in the crowd and I walked slowly towards it. I glanced back through the corner of my eye and I saw him advancing, his hand firmly at his side. I felt slight fear spike up and my breath hitched in my throat.

I could see a back door, that looked abandoned, and made a dash for it. I threw it open and slammed it shut behind me, and broke into a fast walk. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and placed a hand over my heart. I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket and I took it pressing 'answer' and placing it to my ear.

"Alex! Oh God, look I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that to you! I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot and an asshole and - "

"Simon, shut up will you!" I laughed freely as I walked down an empty road with the lights flicker. "It's okay. I mean, I understand what you said."

"Wait, really?" He spluttered through the phone and I chuckled quietly.

"Yeah. There was this freaky guy and he was following me," I explained. "He looked really creepy but I managed to get away and - "

I was suddenly slammed from the side by a black, shape and my phone flew from my hand as I tumbled across the asphalt, pain shooting through my arm and shoulders. I rolled along the ground before stopping on my stomach, groaning at the sudden headache that was pounding. I got onto my hands and knees, my elbows wobbling, before the same black mass hit me in the chest, sending me flying back into an alley way.

I was finding it hard to concentrate on anything but the pain really. I had landed in a muddy puddle and I could feel it soaking through my clothes. A hand enclosed around my neck and lifted me up. I took raspy breaths and grabbed at the hand that was tightening it's grip. I was thrown against a wall with the hand still firmly in place around my neck.

I kicked and clawed at the face but the person just chuckled. He stepped into the flickering shadow of the light and I instantly recognized him as the same guy from the club.

"Aw, such a shame," he pouted, "I really don't want to kill such a pretty girl."

If this was any other situation and he actually hadn't said he was going to kill me, and wasn't choking me, I would be blushing. But instead I could feel the blood pounding in my temples. The guy threw me to the ground where he placed a kick to my back. Pain shot through me as I gasped, the air stinging my through and lungs. He moved around to placed another one to my stomach and I curled into a ball to protect myself. I didn't have time to recover before he grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall again. I could feel something -no, some_things_ pierce the skin of my right arm. I saw the guys face but it wasn't his; it looked distorted and mutilated.

His eyes were no longer the same cornflower blue but a darker and menacing colour, his skin was stretched and taut, like it could rip any moment. His mouth was stretched into a gruesome smile that reached his cheekbones. He lifted something sharp and glowing up to lightly graze across my cheek.

"So pretty," he practically purred as I stared in horror. He leaned in and his horrible breath made me want to choke. I did the first thing that came to mind; I slammed my forehead against his and he howled in pain, dropping his hand from my arm and it flew to his head. I kneed him in the stomach which led him to doubling over. I grabbed his knife or whatever is was and I did something that I never thought I would do.

I pushed the glowing blade through his stomach and I saw the shock and surprise that over took him. He met my eyes and I saw the hate and fury burn with a passion in them, like an endless pit. He screeched and he slashed his hand out and I screamed, pain exploding in my right arm. I fell to the ground and clutched my arm. I met the guy's eyes and he advanced towards me, taking the blade out with a grunt as blood gushed from the wound. The guy fell to the ground and screamed as the blade grew alarmingly bright, his hand hissing as though was burnt. I peeked at it and saw a ghastly first degree burn all over his hand and curling up his arm.

"You stupid mundane!" He screamed. "Don't you know how hard it was to get that?! I had to fight and kill a Shadowhunter for that God-damn blade!"

Blood escaped his mouth in a dribble as I tried to crawl away.

"For that," he growled, "you're going to die slowly, and painfully."

He advanced towards me, talons growing from his fingers, gleaming in the flickering light. I watched in horror as with each pained step he took he came closer. I closed my eyes, waiting the the pain.

_Oh, God, this is it. This is how I'm going to die. I'm going to die in an alley and no one is ever going to come save me._

I could feel tears making their tracks down my cheeks as I gripped my bloodied arm. I could just think about how worried Simon was and I felt a sob choke through me. I'm so sorry, Simon.

I heard footsteps echo off the wall and I could just feel the fear rolling off of the monster that was going to kill me. I opened my eyelid a fraction and saw an outcast of some - no, a guy. The light flickered once again and I almost gasped when I saw his face. Golden hair curled around his hair, framing his face perfectly. His golden, tawny eyes gleamed with anger and blood lust. His face was angular and chiselled, like it was done by Adonis himself. He looked like an angel. The black clothes he wore were fitting but loose at the same time. A smirk appeared on his face, a menacing one. But it wasn't aimed at me. It was aimed at the mutilated monster in front of me. My eyes were fully open now as I saw the monster begin to panic. Blood gushed from his stab wound and he looked deadly pale.

The angel boy narrowed his eyes at the monster's wound before his eyes darted to the knife that was thrown on the ground. I saw the surprise and admiration flicker in his eyes as a lighter smirk lightened his face.

"And here I thought I was going to have to save some damsel in distress," he chuckled like there wasn't a monster right in front of him. His tawny eyes looked to me and I saw the softness and kindness in them before he winked at me. "Not bad for a mundie."

"Wait," the monster stuttered, his talons retreating into his hands and his skin returning so he looked like a normal teenage boy. With a stab wound and dark eyes. And the fact his clothes were covered in blood. "I - I can give you information!"

My vision started turning blurry and every time I moved, pain shot through me like wildfire. It hurt to breath. It hurt to even blink. I was gasping short breaths as I wiggled slightly to the left, trying to get away from the monster.

The angel boy looked furiously at the monster, hate gleaming in his eyes as his jaw clenched. He unsheathed a blade, much like the one I had used to stab the monster with except it was longer and glowed even brighter.

"It's always the same with you demons," the angel boy growled in anger, "try to spare your pitiful and pathetic lives with useless 'information'. You all deserve to rot in Hell."

"No! Wait! I can give you information! I know where Valentine is!" The monster pleaded as he tried to step away. There was a ringing in my ears as my breathing became slower. Spots appeared in my vision. Was I dying?

"Valentine is in the ground, rotting in Hell," angel boy snapped. "Just like you will be."

The pitiful torture that was on the monsters face disappeared as rage covered his features. His talons grew again as his skin stretched. He hissed and launched himself at angel boy and the fell to the ground, rolling. Everything was a blurry mess for me but I could see the angel boy throw the monster off of him before the glowing blade striked across the monster's throat and I heard the gurgle. The monster fell to his knees before I saw him turn. . . to dust?

I shook my head and instant fire went through me. I took a shaky gasp, the air stinging my dry throat. I saw the shape of the boy rush over to me in a hurry. Now that he was closer I could truly admire his face. I could see little scars peek out from his neck and, as he pushed his hood down, they became more prominent. I could see the worry in boy's eyes as he reached out and took my injured arm. I stifled a scream as more tears fell down my cheek.

He turned my hand palm upwards as he took the glowing blade. Before I protest, more pain came from my hand. I could see him working intently on something, maybe he was carving something into my palm. When he was done I could feel the pain dulling slightly as my vision became more sharp.

"Can you walk?" he asked me. I felt really tired, like the pent up energy was fading into nothingness. I nodded and pushed myself off of the ground. A sudden dizziness washed over me and I stumbled over my feet. The angel boy stood up from his squat and caught me before I could fall face first onto the ground. He arm went under my knees and it was liked my world tilted.

He was carrying me bridal style and yet I worried if I was too heavy for him. My head lolled onto his chest and my breaths became more evened and spaced out.

"Thank you," I whispered before the blackness surrounded me.

* * *

**hey guys :)**

**please, favourite, follow and review if you like :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Jace, I just don't think it's a good idea," a harsh, male's voice snapped not far from me.**

My body felt like there was a layer of cement all over me. I felt like my eyes were sewn shut. I found it hard to breathe, the air was scraping my throat. My tongue was heavy and thick in my mouth. I swallowed some saliva to soothe my itchy throat, instantly calming myself. I could heat two pairs of breathing from beside me.

"Is it because she's a girl or a mundie, Alec?" I heard the other voice snap back harshly. I instantly knew who's it was; the angel boy who saved me for dying. And then burned something into my hand. Was his name Jace? I tried to picture his face but my mind came blank. I felt like I really wasn't there, like my consciousness had imagined the whole thing and was imagining this now. I felt my index finger twitch brushing against something soft.

Gaining some movement back in my hands I gripped the soft thing, which turned out to be a blanket. Where was I? Was I home? No, I couldn't be. My sheets weren't as soft as these ones and didn't smell like washing powder and the faint smell of bleach. My pillow wasn't as soft either and I don't remember my room being the cold and echo-y. I swallowed again as I felt the feeling come back to my feet, tingles shooting through me.

"I just. . . I think she's trouble," The boy, Alec, hesitated, "She attacked and almost killed a demon, Jace. A _mundie_." Alec spat the strange word, mundie, out with hatred. Venom dripped from his tone and I knew that he didn't like me at all.

"And that just makes her even more interesting," Jace whispered back. I could just hear a smirk through his words. "Look, she survived the runes. And if Hodge wants to meet her then I really doubt she is a mundie."

I could hear the frustrated huff from Alec at Jace's words. It hurt me that he hated me even though he didn't know me at all. I heard the sharp click of heels on wooden floor, echoing against the walls.

"You two should go get something eat," it was a girl's voice that spoke this time. Her voice was elegant and cold, but with concern mixed in with her tone, and I could only imagine that she was probably a beautiful girl. "Hodge sent me to watch over her. She'll probably want a girl to talk with when she wakes up."

From the change in her voice, I could tell that there was no room for arguing. I heard the sound of retreating, angry footsteps that grew smaller in time. Finally I heard the scrape of a hair on the ground and the other pair of footsteps left. My head lolled over to my shoulder, the coolness of the pillow against my ear. I wiggled my toes in my shoes, sending the tingles shooting through my legs. I hated pins and needles.

Finally, I opened my eyes and almost hissed at the brightness that shone through the windows. I closed my eyes again, the cool air stinging. I heard the girl walk off far to my left side and I tried to open my eyes again. It didn't hurt as much as last time and all I had to do was blink a few times before my eyes adjusted. I could see rows of beds, with the white, metal head boards pushed against the stone walls. It was much like a hospital without all the machines, doctors, nurses and patients. I turned y head so I was facing the ceiling and evened out my breathing. It was truly beautiful here.

"Ah, you're awake," the girl said from beside me and I heard the sharp click of her footsteps. I snapped my head to her and pain shot through me. I let out a shaky gasps as tears flooded my blurry vision. I gripped the sheets in my fists as I tried to ignore the pain. I felt a hand on the back of my neck and my abdomen, the girl was helping me sit up.

I propped myself up against the metal headboard grunting in pain. It was like I had been run over by a truck, fallen off a building, smashed into asphalt and stabbed multiple times. I glanced down and saw that my injured arm was heavily bandaged with red spots appearing here and there. I was in my under top and my blue jeans. I could see my boots peek out fro the side of my bed.

My eyes darted around the room as I took everything in for a second thing. I finally looked to the face of the girl and my breath hitched in y throat. The girl was beautiful; her hair was soft and silky, pitch black much like a raven. Her eyes were bright and amused slightly, like she enjoyed seeing me in pain. She wore black clothing, a halter top hugging her chest and jeans hugging her legs. Black tattoos were all over her body, as well as tiny white scars. She was very slender and tall, much like a run way model. She was like ever guy's dream. Bad-ass and beautiful at the same time. Jealousy instantly flooded me.

"You okay?" she asked me as she planted herself on the edge of my bed, her weight making the bed go down slightly.

"Yeah," I said, my voice thick and hoarse. I coughed to clear my throat up before I spoke. "W- Where am I?"

"You're at the Institute," the girl said politely, as she reached behind me and placed my pillow behind my back so I could be more comfortable.I didn't bother to tell her that I wasn't and that there was a dull ache in my arm.

"T - The Institute?" I stuttered out, ending up in a fit of hoarse coughs. I placed my fist to my mouth and coughed into it, turning away fro the girl. I felt her warm hand on my back, rubbing up and down soothingly. Finally recovering myself I took a few deep breaths, placing my unharmed hand to my injured arm lightly. "What was that thing that attacked me? It looked like a monster. It's eyes. . ."

The image haunted me, sending bad shivers down my spine. I remembered the gurgle that came from it when Jace slit its throat. I gulped and closed my eyes, banishing the thought from my mind. I heard the girl sigh like she was ready for this, like it had happened before.

"I'll let Hodge explain. It to you," she said with a sweet smile. She stood to her feet and walked to the bedside table that I hadn't seen beside me and opened the top drawer. She took out a bundle of clothes and handed them to me. They were all black - much like the ones she was wearing - and looked quite large and small at the same time.

I threw back the sheets without a thought and placed my feet to the cold ground. I was grateful for the fact I was still wearing my socks.

"The bathroom is just to your right, behind the smallest door," The girl instructed and I nodded, padding down the rows of beds. I didn't feel any pain when I walked, the small tingles still shooting through my feet. I saw the small wooden, Gothic door and made a dash for it. I opened the door and closed it shut behind me slightly. I placed the clothes on the small, porcelain sink and began to strip. I used my good arm to take the under top off and placed it beside the clean clothes. I held up the black top and slipped it over my head, pulling my hair out from under the collar. I wiggled out of my jeans, wincing when ever I moved my upper body too much or too sudden. I slipped on the tight, skinny jeans that were slightly baggy on me. I didn't know if that was a good thing.

I cringed at how the top plunged down, like it was meant for a girl with a bigger chest. I rolled the jeans up a few times so that I wouldn't trip on them. I pursed my lips and threw my jeans over the sink too before I turned to the mirror.

I stifled a scream of shock.

My hair was a rats mess, messed with dirt and gravel. I was pale, like all the blood was gone from my face. Even the permanent pinkness that was always in my cheeks disappeared. My eyes were red and there were dark circles under them. My face looked slightly dull and sunken. I could see tiny specks of blood mixed with my freckles. I took my clothes out and dumped them on the tiled floor before running the warm water. I cupped my hands under the water and plashed my face, making sure to not get the shirt wet. I scrubbed away the dirt and grim, feeling the hot water stinging my skin slightly. I saw a towel that hung next to the sink and grabbed it, crying my face. I glanced at the mirror and saw that I looked better. There was colour in my face, mostly my cheeks, and the smudges of dirt and the specks of blood were gone. I turned the water off and dried my hands before beginning to rake my fingers through my hair. I pulled at the knots, grimacing slightly.

After getting a decent job done I decided that I looked a lot better. I studied my reflection with narrowed eyes. I wasn't pretty. I wasn't beautiful. I was average, I guess. Just not enough for guys. They wanted beautiful girls who were tall and thin and confident. Not the type of girl who had only one friend and never talked to anyone else. I let out a huff before taking my now cold clothes off of the ground and opening the door. I walked back to my bed and held my clothes uncertainly, not sure what to do with them. The girl had her back to me but as soon as I was close enough she spun around with quick reflexes, smiling at me.

"I'll take those," she said, grabbing my clothes from me and dumping them on the bed. "You should go meet Hodge. Church will take you."

I furrowed my eyes and turned around, expecting to see a person. I couldn't see anyone but the girl and I in the room. I felt something brush against my feet. I jumped slightly when I saw it was a _blue_ Persian cat. He purred as he rubbed his head against my leg. I stared at him before he walked away fro my legs to jump on my bed, pawing at the sheets, walking over to the edge to rub his head against my uninjured arm. I lifted my hand up and rubbed him between his ears, which led his purring to grow louder.

Pulling away suddenly, Church jumped off the bed and waited beside my boots. I grabbed them before sitting down on the bed and slipped them on, tucking the laces in. I stood back up and turned to the girl.

"Uh," I began, "Thanks for the clothes. . . ?"

"Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood," she smiled, her eyes twinkling.

_A pretty name for a pretty girl. Go figure.  
_  
"I'm Alex Reece," I responded but before I could say anything else I felt Church rub his head up against my leg again. I sighed before turning back to Isabelle. "Thanks. For everything."

She nodded before she turned away from me and I took that as my cue to leave. I began to walk away as Church stood close to my side. We walked out of the door and entered a vast hallway with, dark wooden walls. They looked beautiful, holding many portraits. Church meowed as we turned down into a corridor, his nose in the air. I felt like slapping myself in the face.

I was following a blue cat to talk to some guy i never met. Isn't this the kind of thing that parents shouldn't allow kids do? I tried to rationalize things; there was probably something pumped into the air in Pandemonium and I'm imagining everything now. Or maybe I'm in a coma and lucid dreaming. Yeah, that's probably it. This isn't real.

But everything felt real. The pain. The sheets. The coldness. The numbness.

"What are you doing here?"

I whirled around to see Jace leaning against the wall with Church in his arms. Had I spaced out? Jace's tawny eyes studied my attire as I tried not to shrink away. I felt words bubble up in my throat.

"I - I was just - I mean, Church he's supposed - Hodge - I. . ." I ducked my head as I felt the blood rush to my face in embarrassment. I heard his chuckle and my head snapped up to him.

"You're not other mundie girls are you?" He said smirking. I blinked at him a few times. Was that a compliment or an insult?

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked him, hesitating slightly. Jace's eyes meet mine, narrowing slightly.

"I'm not quite sure yet," he stated as he let Church drop from his arms and make his way to ways me, Church weaving in through my feet. I smiled down at him before I looked up to Jace, who still had that smirk on his face.

"I'll take you to Hodge," Jace told me, pushing himself off of the wall and walking down the corridor. I stumbled after him, careful not to step on Church. I was always too clumsy, I could basically trip over flat ground. I manage to catch myself before I could face plant on the ground and caught up to Jace, walking along side him. Jace was a lot taller than me, I barely reached his shoulders. I could see his tattoos peak out from his collar. I finally took the time to take him in.

He wore a short sleeved black tee shirt, showing off his muscles and his other tattoos. He wore tight, black jeans and combat boots. His hands were in his pockets as he walked with the stance of a guy who hadn't a care in the world. I couldn't really tell how old he was. He could be 17 or 25. Jace had the look of a guy who looked ageless. I knew that just by looking at him, he was a ladies man. Even I admit he was really good-looking. I dropped my gaze, and kept them ahead. I tried to ignore the fact that this guy who looked like an angel had seen me covered in dirt and blood. I gazed at his arms from the corner of my eyes and curiosity took the better of me.

"Why do you have so many tattoos?" I asked him.

Jace looked down at me and smirked.

"It comes with the job," he said with a shrug. My eye brows furrowed as I looked at his face.

"What job?" I said with a shaky voice.

"You can ask Hodge that," Jace smirked as he stopped. I stopped beside him too and watched as he raised a hand and knocked it against a heavy and large door. I heard a voice mumble 'come in' and Jace took hold of the brass door knob. He turned it and pushed the door open.

"Ladies first," he said practically purred at me. I almost pushed past him so he wouldn't see the blush that crept up from my collar. I stopped dead when i saw the room. It was magnificent; the walls were lined with book after book, leather bound. Two stair cases broke apart and spiralled around to below. I could see more books as I walked down them. It was like my biggest dream. I had always loved books, ever since I could remember. I knew my mouth was hung open but I didn't care.

"Book lover, I see," a voice said from behind. I jumped around to see an old man, with silver hair on his head and tattoos lined his neck and a few picked out from his cuffs. He smiled kindly at me as he held out his hand. I stared at it for a few seconds before clasping it in mine.

"You must be Alex," he greeted. "I'm Hodge."


	3. Chapter 3

**The big black bird regarded me with it's black, coal eyes. **It sat on Hodge's shoulder, much like a trophy. His black feathers glittered as his head ducked underneath his wing, ruffling a bit. He was a very large bird, with a slight hunch. His black beak was sharp and polished. I perched on the end of the red leather couch, my fingers tapping against my knee. Jace lounged beside me, his arms on the back of the couch and his ankles crossed out in front of him.

Hodge sat opposite me, his gray hair slicked back, with his elbows his knees. His fingers were interlaced, cupped under his chin. His soft eyes gazed at me, and as time ticked on, I became uncomfortable. I shifted my weight slightly as I felt both pairs of eyes on me, studying me carefully.

"I still don't understand," I stated as I cast my eyes down upon my locked hands on my knees. I heard the rustle of silk against leather and knew that Hodge had moved. I peaked up through my eyelashes as I saw him lean forward. "Why am I here?"

The questions came spilling out of my mouth without a thought and I saw Hodge grow tense with each question that spewed. The tension became thick and uncomfortable. I heard Hodge sigh, taking a polka dotted handkerchief from an inside pocket of his jacket and dabbed his forehead, hand shaking slightly. Hodge stood up, making Hugo, the bird, take flight into the air as Hodge paced back and forth between the two couches.

"That is what I want to know to," Hodge admitted, glancing a cold look at Jace who sat a bit too close for my liking beside me. I peeked at Jace fro the corner of my eyes and saw Jace give a little shrug before casting his eyes on a large statue of an angel. I followed his gaze as I looked at the marble statue that looked oddly familiar. A stabbing pain went through my temples and I tore my eyes off of the statue and cast the upon Hodge.

Finally, Hodge spoke again. But not to me, to Jace.

"Jace, go speak with Alec," Hodge spoke in a tight tone, "I heard he was having trouble in the weapons room earlier."

I glanced at Jace who looked reluctant, a frown appearing on his face. When his eyes darted to me I quickly looked away, knotting my hands together. With a grumble, Jace got to his feet and walked pass me and left through the doors. I heard Hodge's sigh.

"Alex," he said sharply as his cold eyes regarded me, "What I am about to tell you is to be kept a secret. The Clave musn't know about your presence here. You must promise me that what I am about to tell you, must not leave these walls. Do you understand?"

Even though I was confused, I managed a weak nod as another dull pump of pain went through my head. Hodge sat back down on the couch opposite me and crossed his legs. Hugo sat on the armrest with his head buried underneath his wing.

"It was a demon," he muttered quietly. My head snapped towards Hodge. "A demon attacked you in Pandemonium. We are not sure why. Maybe you do."

I looked at him with raised eyebrows. He _was_ bonkers! I should have left when I woke up. My shoulders tensed as I gripped the fabric of my jeans. The fact Hodge looked so _serious_ made everything so much more uncomfortable. I gulped as the need to laugh at him rose. Slowly I got to my feet.

"Look," I said, "I don't know what's going on or this is a prank, but I really need to get back home. My friend Simon is probably worried sick out of his mind and I don't want to worry him any farther."

I could see the twinkle of amusement in Hodge's eyes as I took shaky steps towards the door. Did he honestly think I would believe in his nonsense?! I shook my head and began to walk up the stairs towards the doors. Were Isabelle, Jace and Alec (whoever he was) all mad too? Or was this all a dream? Probably not, since I wasn't this imaginative when it came to magical worlds. I reached for the brass door knob, clutching it in my palm.

"I noticed how you didn't mention your parents, Alex."

My body froze.

My grip on the handle tightened like it was a life line. I could feel my throat closing up as I struggled to breathe. It was like a slap in the face, really. Slowly, my hand dropped to my sides but I kept staring at the mahogany door. I heard the sharp click of Hodge's shoes on the floor as he walked up the stairs.

"You're mother died when you a baby, didn't she?"

Tears blurred in my vision as I heard him stop a little away. My hands curled into fists.

"And your father was killed when you were five, am I right?"

_Don't cry, don't cry. Whatever you do, don't cry._

"Alex, I know what happened to them. If you'd let me explain - "

"No!" I almost screamed as I whirled around to meet Hodge's sympathetic eyes. The way he looked at me, with so much pity, it made me even angrier. All I ever got was pity from adults because my parents died and I didn't know who they were. It made me angry that they thought they had a right to pity me when they didn't take me away from the god forsaken place. Tears streamed down my face and I angrily wiped them away with the back of my hand. "You don't know what happened. No one does. All people want from me is to let me think they're a better person than they actually are. I'm happy with my life and - and I don't need any - any help." I hiccuped at the end as more tears that I failed to catch fell down my cheeks.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked up to meet Hodge's eyes. I dropped my gaze after a while. "I just want to go home," I said, barely above a whisper.

"And you will," Hodge agreed, "if you'd let me explain somethings to you. Because I know that you're very confused and reluctant."

I nodded as Hodge placed his hand to the small part of my back and led me back down the stairs; back to where we started. He sat me back down on the couch but didn't join me.

"Tell me, Alex," he said, "was that creature in the alley, was that the first creature you've ever seen? Did you have no inkling that creatures like that existed before?"

"No," I answered in a shaky voice, "I - I mean, I have seen others but just not them kind."

I looked up to see Hodge's bushy eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Oh? You've seen others?"

I tried thinking back to all the other times I saw weird stuff; but I always managed to tell myself it was a trick of the light. But now that I think of it. . .  
The one time I saw a young girl being pushed by her mother in a stroller as she held a doll, I remember seeing the wings flutter. The other time when I saw a girl drink something that looked like wine but was way too dark and thick. Or when Simon forced me to go to Comic Con the year before and I went into a fortune teller, who gave me a wink and did some pretty realistic magic voodoo.

I always told myself it was fake, that I was seeing things. That magic or fairies or vampires weren't real. That it was all books or just inside my head. "I guess. But that doesn't prove anything! What if this is just all inside my head? What if I'm just mad?" I blurted words out as my hands shook unsteadily. I knew that I didn't believe them anymore than Hodge did.

"You're not mad, Alex," Hodge reassured, "you've just been living in the wrong world. You're not a mundane."

"What is that?" I asked desperately, "what's a mundane? That seems to be the only thing people are calling me."

"A mundane is someone from the human world. Someone who isn't one of us," Hodge explained.

" 'One of us'?" I gulped, "as in. . . ?"

"Shadowhunters. We hunt and kill demons and other Downworld creatures who, ah, _misbehave. _We've been keeping the human race safe for nearly four thousand years," Hodge told me. My head was beginning to pound with all this new information.

"So you're not human?" I asked.

"Not quite." Hodge got to his feet and began to pace up and down. I didn't know why he was so worked up about; I was the one who was being told that everything I know is a lie and that i probably wasn't sort of human. "We are sometimes called the Nephilim. In the Bible they were the offspring of humans and angels. The legend of the origin of Shadowhunters is that they were created more than a thousand years ago, when humans were being overrun by demon invasions from other worlds. A warlock summoned the Angel Raziel, who mixed some of his own blood with the blood of men in a cup, and gave it to those men to drink. Those who drank the Angel's blood became Shadowhunters, as did their children and their children's children. The cup thereafter was known as the Mortal Cup. Though the legend may not be fact, what is true is that through the years, when Shadowhunter ranks were depleted, it was always possible to create more Shadowhunters using the Cup."

My head pounded as I rubbed my temples with my index fingers in a circular motion. This new information was giving me a migraine but I ignored it as I pushed forward. "Was?"

"It was destroyed," Hodge muttered in dark tone, "destroyed by a Shadowhunter who wished to rid of this world all Downworld creatures."

"What was his name?" I questioned. I saw him grow tense at the question.

"Valentine. It's a name all creatures know and fear. He's been dead and buried for the past 11 years," Hodge explained. "He burned his house down. Scorched the land black. No one goes near it. Some say the land is cursed."

"Is it?"

"Possibly. The Clave hands down curses on occasion as punishment for breaking the Law. Valentine broke the greatest Law of all—he took up arms against his fellow Shadowhunters and slew them. He and his group, the Circle, killed dozens of their brethren along with hundreds of Downworlders during the last Accords. They were only barely defeated."

"Why would he want to turn on other Shadowhunters?"

"He didn't approve of the Accords. The Accords were the peace treaty between us and all other Downworlders. He despised Downworlders and felt that they should be slaughtered, wholesale, to keep this world pure for human beings. Though the Downworlders are not demons, not invaders, he felt they were demonic in nature, and that that was enough. The Clave did not agree—they felt the assistance of Downworlders was necessary if we were ever to drive off demonkind for good. And who could argue, really, that the Fair Folk do not belong in this world, when they have been here longer than we have?"

"Did the Accords get signed?

"Yes and, ironically, it was thanks from Valentine," Hodge said, "thanks to his uprising the Clave saw what he wanted and signed the Accords."

A sudden memory came back to me. "What are all those. . . tattoos for? Jace said they 'came with the job'?"

"These are Marks - runes in other words. They are burned into our skins; help us handle weapons better. Different Marks do different things to help us. Some are permanent and others are not."

"Oh," I said not quite sure what else to say. My mind was blank and I seemed to forget everything. My head throbbed and all I could think of was home. A sudden loneliness and ache filled me as I slowly wrapped my arms around me. My bottom lip trembled as I thought of Simon. He must be worried sick! As though he felt like he was being exposed, Hodge pulled the cuff of his right sleeve down and coughed uncomfortably. I glanced at Hugo who regarded me with his coal like eyes.

"Hodge?" I asked. "Could. . . Could I go home?"

Hodge snapped his head towards me. I saw the reluctance in his eyes at my question. "Alex, I don't think it's a good idea. Now that you know - "

"Hodge, I clearly don't belong here. I don't know anything about this world, - your world. I don't think I'd be able to handle it too. I want to go home." I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes as I said the last part. I knew that I looked like a sniveling, pathetic idiot; crying over the simplest things. But I didn't care; my whole world, or idea of the world, was ripped to shreds. Nothing would ever be the same again. I heard Hodge's defeated sigh.

"Alright," He finally agreed. "But I can't risk you walking into trouble. Come."

I stood to my feet and followed Hodge to the gap between the stairs. I hadn't noticed it before but it looked like a door, with a dial smack bang in the middle of it. I watched as Hodge turned the dial a few times, muttering incoherent words, that I didn't understand, under his breath. I watched as it pulled away, revealing a crystal blue veil. I watched as it rippled like water. _Wait a moment. . ._

"It's a Portal," Hodge said gruffly from beside me. "It can take you anywhere in this dimension, as long as you picture it in your head. You have to hold the image in your mind or you could end up in limbo, lost forever."

I stepped forward and slowly placed my hand in, shocked that it did indeed feel like water. I pulled my hand back and turned to Hodge. "What happens now? Do i just go back to my normal life?"

"If you want," He answered, "The Clave have no idea that you're hear so I doubt they will find out unless someone tells."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Intent on going home, I thought of my one bedroom apartment, keeping the same image in my mind. I turned back towards the Portal and slowly inched towards it. I was a centimeter away before I closed my eyes and stepped forward, the image of home fresh in my mind.

-

It was like I was falling. Falling for days, weeks, years I don't know. My mind was focused on my apartment and I ignored how weird everything felt. Suddenly, instead of my slow falling, I was hurtling downwards. My face planted into something soft and I bounced a few times before I fell again and landed with large thump on the ground. I groaned in pain as spat my hair out of my mouth. My eyes blinked at the new scene before me. The light beige walls greeted me with shock. I sat up to see I was sitting on the floor of my bedroom. My bed was mussed up with the pillows thrown and blankets mussed up. I slowly got to my feet, shaking slightly. My breathing was out of control and my hands were shaking violently. I heard the pads of footsteps and I screamed when my bedroom door was thrown open.

"Alex?!" a voice spluttered out.

There, in his gamer shirts and messy hair with his glasses askew, was Simon, shock evident on his face.

"Simon!" I squealed as I launched myself forward to wrap him into a hug. He smelled of washing powder and cinnamon; his mother always had the house smelling of it thanks to always baking her delicious cinnamon treats. I gripped his shirt in my fists as I felt tears swell up yet again. I felt his arms go around me and it felt wonderful to have someone just hold me after everything. I felt like such a child thanks to him being tall and lanky and I being too small and petite. "Simon, I missed you so much!" I blubbered.

"Hey, hey," he murmured softly, "it's okay. Alex, what happened? Are you okay?"

I pulled back, letting my arms drop to my sides, to look him in the eyes before I nodded.

I felt slight regret fill me as I kept thinking about the other world that I was assumingly apart of. But most of all, I kept thinking about a certain boy with blonde hair and golden eyes. I banished the image from my mind as I sat down on the bed. Simon sat down next to me with his shoulder bumping mine. It was a while before anyone of us spoke.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you get a tattoo on your hand?" 

* * *

**review, follow and favorite if you want :)**

**next update will be soon! Just a reminder that this story is also available on under the same title. **


	4. Chapter 4

**"Are you seriously not going to tell me what happened? Alex, are you even listening to me?" Simon snapped as I pushed past him.** Java Jones' was packed on a Saturday night so, unfortunately, I was called in to work. Eric (one of Simon's friends) was on stage as he recited, what I think was, poetry. I weaved in through the bodies of teenagers who were swaying back and forth.

Were they all on drugs?

I picked up the cold, ceramic mugs that were left behind and hooked them on my fingers. Simon was close behind me as he followed me through the crowd.

He had been nagging me non-stop about where I had disappeared to. True to my wrod to Hodge, I hadn't breathed a word about anything to Simon - not the attack, not the Institute and especially not about Jace. Every now and again Jace crossed my mind but I would end up wanting to slap myself across the face and banishing all those thoughts.

Yes, Jace was very good-looking but his personality and his need to treat me like a helpless child was very off putting. I didn't know why I was trying to pick out his flaws, I was made up of them. Simon knew what was wrong with me when ever I would spiral into a depressive mood for a while and would always cheer me up.

I frowned as I shook my head again, pushing back into the kitchen doors with my shoulders. I placed the empty coffee mugs into the clean sink, clanging against each other.

"Alex, can you please just - "

"Simon, will you please just shut up!" I snapped as I whirled at him. Today, Simon wore a grey shirt with yellow bold printing that said "PRESS THE BUTTON", rock washed jeans and his glasses were slightly lop-sided on his nose as his hair was a mess. His eyes were shocked at my out burst and I was too.

I placed my hands over my mouth, the brief smell of coffee beans wafted through my nose and the bitter taste stayed on my lips. I leaned up against the couter as I tried to get rid of the pounding headache that had stayed with me ever since I left the Institute. It seemed to be getting worse and no amount of pain relievers would get rid of it. I couldn't sleep at night no matter how much I tossed and turned or watched _Frasier_.

"Simon," I croaked, "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired and I haven't had any sleep for the past few days."

"Hey, it's okay," He said softly as he stuck his fists in his pockets and toed the tiles with his sneaker. "It's just. . . I was really, really worried about you. You were gone for four days and you didn't pick up your phone and then I find you sneaking into your bedroom window-" or so he believed "-What happened, Alex? You're different. You look at things like you're not sure they're real. You always seem so sad and I can see you crying sometimes. You probably don't know you do, but I see it. What happened to you, Alex?"

I looked at Simon with wide eyes; what was wrong with me? I was told that everything was a lie and I could possibly be apart of a different world. How could someone just return their boring lives with that knowledge? And face danger, to survive with one a scrath on their arm? Honestly, it did make me cry. Hodge knew what happened to my parents. How would he know? How come he knew? Was he responsible? Was he a friend of theirs?

These questions raced through my mind each day and each minute but I guess I would never find out. I looked to the open kitchen door and watched all the customers clapping to Eric's poetry. They wouldn't have to live with that knowledge. They could continue their lives without knowing an inkling about what was happening at this minute. They wouldn't have to live with the knowledge that they didn't belong in this world.

Something gold flashed in my vision and I stood up straight. I knocked heads (well, my head, Simon's chin) with Simon and my hand flew up to the bump. Simon cussed from under his breath but I didn't care. I walked towards the door and stood in the doorway as my eyes darted over the crowd.

Maybe it was a trick of the light?

I shook my head and was about to turn when I say some - a guy preferably - exit. But that wasn't the problem.

His hair was the same bright, golden colour.

Jace.

"Simon!" I yelled as I ran back into the kitchen, nearly tripping over my own feet. I went to the broom closet where my coat was and took off my apron. Simon looked at me like I was a freak. I slipped my arms into through the jacket as I slammed shut the brom closet door.

"If the boss asks, just say I got sick or it was that time of the month and I had to get home," I hurried over my words and I watched Simon's face steadily turn a red colour.

"I'll just say you got sick," he stammered. I grinned as I grabbed his shirt and pulled himdown, planting a kiss on his cheek. His face turned even redder as I ran out the door. I heard the complaints of the customers as I weaved through their legs and bumped into a few tables, knoaking hot coffee onto their laps. I apologised before I managed to get to the door, tripping over my feet but regaining my balance soon enough.

I threw open the door and the chilly night hair hit me in the face. I stepped out on to the small alley way that was bright , one end leading to a parking lot the other to a busy night street.

I whirled around as I tried to catch a glimpse of Jace again. I ran down the alley, towards the street. I looked both ways, my hair flying around me. My breath came out in cloudy puffs into the frosty air. My nose was cold and I sniffled slightly. Cars drove past me in a blink of the eye. I let out a sigh as I stuffed my hands into my pockets. The good thing about working at Java Jones' was that I lived only a stone throws away. I began to walk down the pathway, my eyes glued to the cracked pavement.

I buried my nose into the collar of my coat so it covered my mouth and nose. My breath warmed my neck and chest as I gripped my spare keys that Simon had given me when I crashed back into my bedroom. I remember his reaction when he thought I had gotton a tattoo. I had managed to tell him it was only fake and it would fade in few days. Luckily, it did. All that was left was three little scars - all over lapping circles.

I walked up the steps to my front door and was ready to place the key into the key hole when I saw that the door was already open a centimeter-my breath hitched in my throat. I placed a hand on the door and watched as it squeaked open before banging against the wall. I quickly stepped in and closed the door behind me, locking it. I took my coat off and placed it on the little white hook. The other tennant - Miss Dorothea - was quiet as usual with the lingering smell of incense leaking from her door. I quickly turned back towards the stairs as I began to step up on them, the creaks making me wince.

I got to the top of the door and saw that my door was open an inch. I gripped the handle and pushed it open, smashing against the wall. The lights were off, there wasn't a sound and everything seemed untouched. I searched for the light on the wall and clicked the lights on.

My art objects sat in the far corner, untouched, as long as the magazines that lay on the coffee in front of the tv. The rug on the couch was still neatly folded on the armrest. My breathing had gotten heavier and worse as my combat boots squeaked on the floorboards.

I finally turned into the kitchen to see a figure there, with their back against me.

"Nice place," the voice said. Jace turned around and faced me, a smirk on his face. I let out a breathe of relief and slumped against the doorway. I placed my hand over my heart to calm my frantic beating. After regaining my breath I stood up straight and scowled at him, hands on hips.

"What the _Hell _are you doing here?!" I yelled at him, stepping forward so i was right in front of him, glaring up. "How did you find me? Have you been stalking me? Why are you here?"

I seethed through my teeth as Jace had that smirk on his face. I wanted to just slap him.

"Hm, well, I don't know. I'm awfully parched. Maybe we could talk over a cup of tea?" He quipde and I frowned at him. Much to his surprise, I pushed him to the side and pressed the button on the kettle, the water bubbling. I got some satisfaction as his smirk disappeared and so did his presence from the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" I said, a lot more calmly then I had before from when i first saw him. I held two steaming cups in my hands as I handed him a blue and white stripped one. He took it in his hands, placing it to his lips. He sat on the couch so I took the armcahir the was beside it so it was on the left side of the coffee table. I held my cup, a red and white stripped one, in my hands but didn't drink.

"Hm," he began as he placed his feet on the coffee table. I didn't even bother to scold him; I was tired and my headache was so much more worse. "Well, I was curious on whether you would crack and tell your mundie friend-" his nose crinkled as he mentioned Simon "-but I was proved wrong. Then, I wanted to see if you would stumble into getting yourself killed but alas, you didn't."

I stared at him.

"You've been stalking me," I said bluntly and I saw him shrug.

"Eh, you could say that. I prefer, 'concerned out-looking'," He sighed as took another sip. I felt my self smirking at the fact he was concerned but was cut short when the pounding in my head got worse. I placed my cup down on the table and placed my elbows on my hands, rubbing my temple with my index fingers. The pain was spiking up now and it was difficult to think. A sudden sharp pain went through my spine and I gasped.

"Alex?" Jace asked sharply. I stood up and gripped my head in my hands. It was like someone had cracked my head open. Another sharp pain went through my whole body and I fell to my knees.

I stared at the ground and my vision seemed to be acting up, the ground changed woog and placing; instead of a dark mahogany, it turned it a light oak. I felt hands on my cheeks and they pulled my head up, my eyes meeting Jace's tawny ones.

"Alex? What's wrong?" His voice barely reach my ears, as I heard another voice, one much stronger. Tears began to bubble in my eyes and slipped down my cheeks. The pain was becoming unbearable and I let out a blood curdling scream. Jace vanished and so did my whole apartment. I stood up, the pain had vanished. I whirled.

"Jace?" I called out, a lump forming in my throat, "_Jace?!_"

"Alex?"

This voice wasn't Jace's. I turned around to see a young man squatting down in front of a young girl with chestnut brown, wavy hair. Her feckled were splashed across her cheeks and her eyes looked to worried. I stepped towards them, my breathing becoming hitched in my throat. The girl...

It was me

**.**

She-I wore a denim dress with hooks over each shoulder and a long sleeved pink top under neath. I wore black toghts with vecro strap shoes. I looked like a normal, young child. The guy, however, was far from normal. Marks (much like Jaces) were dotted all over his body. He wore a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was a curly mess with his glasses askew. He reminded me of a much more budd and older version of Simon.

"Daddy?" Little me said in a small voice. I hadn't grown much from then to now. "I'm scared."

The man who must be my father smiled sadly at me as his hand brushed the curls away from my face. He looked so sad and desperate at the moment. I sttod beside each of them but they ignored my presence.

"I know, sweetheart," he choked out. "You look so much like your mother, Alexa. I want you to just remember that she is with you everyday. No matter - No matter what happens."

His words sounded like a good-bye. But little me was too young to understand them. She smiled, showing her missing front tooth smile as she did so. I watched as she threw her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes. I heasrd him chuckle before he rluctantly pulled away. He stood to his feet. A knock sounded on the door and he turned sharply towards mini me.

"Alexa," He said in a stern voice. No one ever used my real name. It was always Alex. "Remember what i told you. I want you to hide the Cup. Hide it in a place only you will know. I'm counting on you Alexa."

My eyes widened and I felt the sharp pain go through my body as the image in front of me again. I dropped to my knees and placed my hands on either side of my face as the pain grew sharper and more prominent. Tears streamed down my face again as I choked out sobs.

The previous apartment began to disappear as I was pulled back inot the reality of my real apartment. I was curled into a ball, I realised, and pressed up against something warm. I choked out a sob as the pain from my body retreated to my head into a dull ache. I realised that there were arms wrapped around me as I sat on someone's lap. I raised my head to see Jace's clenched jaw as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You have some really noisy neighbours," he commented. I looked up to the ceiling as my blood froze. I met his eyes, the frown beginning to settle on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't have any upstairs neighbours," I whispered. His eyebrows knitted together as I scrambled off of him (my face a little red) and dashed to one of the drawers where I pulled out the spare keys. "The old woman who used to live up there died two months ago and gave me the spare keys. They cleaned the whole place out and gave it to the family so I don't know what someone is doing up there."

I rushed with my words as I plucked out the bronze, brass key and rushed to my front apartment door with Jace right behind me. I took the steps two at a time as I reached the white door. Everything seemed cold but stuffy up here. I gulped as I placed the key into the handle, Jace standing behind me keeping watch to see if any one came and inquired what we were doing.

I opened the door to the same eerily squeak as before and was shocked to realise how cold it was. The apartment had the same layout as mine. A window was open, the left behind curtains flapping. Shakingly I walked over to it, taking the cold glass and shutting it.

"The lights are out," Jace muttered as he flicked the switch a few times. I gulped at that.

"Yeah, the landlord said it blew out a while back before she died."

Jace regarded me as his tawny eyes watched me stand in the empty room, his shoulder slump against the doorframe. I knew that he had questions.

"What happened to you downstairs? You kept screaming. It's a miracle you didn't make my ears bleed," he siad in a sarcastic but concerned tone at the same time. I opened my mouth and closed it several times before answering.

"I saw myself," I beganm, "When I was young. I saw my dad too. He... He was talking about..."

"About?" Jace pushed.

"About a Cup," I sighed, raking my fingers through my hair, "he said something that I needed to hide it."

This caught Jace's interest as he pushed himself off of the doorframe and twalked over to me, standing in front of me. He placed his hands on my face as he met my eyes, desperation and curiosity swirled like a golden river in them.

"Alex," he said, "You need to tell me exactly what happened."

As I was about to speak, a thud sounded from behind the bedroom door. Our heads snapped towatds it. Jace dropped his hands and took out his glowing blade (I still needed to learn the name for it. Was it a dagger? A knife?) and walked towards it. I was right beside him as we stood outside the door. Without warning, I placed my hand on the doorknob and tried to open it. It felt like something on the inside was trying to keep it close. The coldness burned my hand, making me wince.

Suddenly the door flew forward, throwing me back up against the wall and Jace flying across the floor, cracking his head against a corner of a wall. I rolled along the ground as I tried to regain my breath. Something large and heavy walked towards me. My hair blocked my vision as it grabbed my leg and flung me to the other side of the room. I could feel the sharp pain in my chest as I breathed in and out each time.

My rib was defiantly broken.

My head was faced towards the wall so I had to roll over to see the beast that was attacking me. I managed to sit up as Jace charged at it. It truly looked like a monster; a mix between Quasimodo and King Kong, except not a gorilla. Runes marked nearly every inch of his skin, disfirguring his features. He looked to have once been human, I think.

He stalked towards me but before any more damage could be done Jace charged at it, jumping onto it's back and driving the blade through the back of it's neck. Instead of disappearing into dust like I expected it to, blood gushed from the newly made fatle wound. I watched as the beast fell to it's knees, Jace jumped off it's back and landed beside me. My eyes were glued to it's body as it twitched.

"C'mon," he muttered in my ear, "I'll help you up."

Wrapping my arm around his neck he managed to pull me to my feet. I groaned inwardly at the pain in my chest but managed to stifle making a sound.

"I can walk on my own," I snapped at Jace as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I pulled back from him, only stumbling slightly. He smirked at this and wiped his blade, which was covered in blood, against the cloth of his jacket.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"It's my stele," he said, exasperated and tired. He turned towards the body the beast before facing me again. "We should go back to the Institute to get that broken rib checked out."

I raised an eyebrow but was interupted, once again, by a distraction.

"Alex?"

* * *

**hey guys! so bad news, I broke the laptop (that i share with my family) by spilling tea on it (oops!) but don't blame me. I was watching Sherlock and omgasdflkjh**

**so yeah I updated this from my crappy computer. It's really old and I have to use internet explorer :( I can't access so I can't upload it to that site unfortunatly. Anyways, happy Christmas! and yes i celebrate christmas the second it turns December 1st. You guys should see my facebook after the amount of spamming i did to my friends :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Alex? Who's he?" Simon asked as he hesitantly walked into the room. **I took a step away from Jace, which didn't go unnoticed, gaining a raised eyebrow from him. I clutched my chest to help stop the pain from my rib and forced a smile.

"H-Hey, Simon," I said in a hoarse voice, almost wincing in pain. Simon's eyes darted to Jace and I, eyes narrowing into slits. I grew uncomfortable at the growing tension between the two boys. I could see Simon's jaw clench as he glared at Jace but when I glanced at Jace he obviously looked amused at the situation. I rolled my eyes at them before Jace spoke in an amused tone.

"I better check to see if there's anything else in the apartment," Jace announced as he walked off into the bathroom, his boots squeaking slightly on the floorboards.

"So, this is what you needed to do when I was forced to tell your boss that it was 'that time of the month' when he didn't believe me you were sick? I came here to actually see if you were okay and instead I find you shacking up with some dyed blonde hair wannabe Goth freak," Simon snapped quite harshly at me. I turned towards him and frowned at how hostile and rude he was being towards Jace and I.

"Shut up, Simon, there's no need to be acting like such a ass-hole," I hissed back, ignoring the pain from my ribs. It was becoming harder and harder, my palms were sweaty and I was feeling nauseous, like I was going to vomit up what little I had to eat today. Simon, however, didn't seem to notice the rapid paling of my skin or the fact the moonlight made me seem sparkling thanks to the sweat practically rolling off of me. It wasn't very attractive.

"You're not denying it!" he spat/whispered, as he threw his hands in the air.

"I am not _shacking up _with him, Simon!" I said in a weak and forced voice, "what I do with guys is none of your business !"

"And just for the instance, I'm a natural blonde, mundie," I heard Jace's amused drawl sound from the bedroom doorway. I didn't have the energy to snap my head towards him so instead I trained my eyes on Simon, my breathing coming ragged. _I am not going to pass out, I am not going to pass out_, I chided myself.

"Well, that's just bloody fantastic for you, mate," Simon said sarcastically, "clap clap for you." Simon made a show by clapping his hands together as he said that and I rolled my eyes, ignoring the returning headache. My breathing was shallow and my vision was becoming more blurry around the edges. My mouth was dry and my throat felt like sandpaper.

"I would argue with you more," Jace sighed in a bored but tight tone, like his patience was wearing thin, "but I'm afraid that young Alec here is going to pass out."

Simon's eyebrows knitted together over his glasses and his eyes darted to me just in time to see me roll my eyes to the back of my head and next thing I know I'm falling backwards. The last thing I remember is Simon darting forward to catch me.

_

When I came around the first that came to mind was: I can't believe I passed out again.

Second was: _Why is my bed swaying?_

I was pressed against something warm as my body swayed back and forth slightly. My head was resting on something hard but soft at the same time. I cracked my eyes open a tiny bit to only see my knees for a second before my eyes closed shut again. My feet began to tingle with pins and needles as I twitched my toes. I felt a warm breath down on my scalp and it made my heart race. Oh dear God, where was I? My hands were safely resting on my stomach, my legs swaying back and forth. I used my common sense and thought of the only thing that came to mind: Someone was carrying me.

I opened my eyes again to turned my head slowly and slightly to see a wall of black. Instantly I knew who was carrying me.

I wanted to roll my eyes at Jace; he could have just waited or woken me up. No, he had to act like some guy who treats me like a God-damn damsel in distress. I always felt independent and never needed to lean on someone, even though I had Simon. But common sense hit me; I was unconscious so therefore it would be ages before I would wake up, my rib was broken and I needed it to be healed as fast as possible and also it would be useless for me to walk if I felt and was that weak.

Suddenly Jace stopped and I closed my eyes, how awkward would it be if he knew I was awake? But instead of saying something I felt him turn around and press against something. A door, maybe? I heard the creak of old metal and cold-ish air hit me as he turned back around, letting the door slam shut.

"Isabelle!"

Were we back at the Institute? I guessed so by the sharp click of heels that quickly followed.

"Jace? What are you doing here? With. . . who's he?" I heard Isabelle's voice grow sugary and sweet as she asked who ever was behind -

Simon!

I had no idea he was even behind us, usually he would be talking non-stop and he walks just as graceful as an elephant. I frowned at how uncomfortable he must be; in a room with his best friend unconscious and in front of two strangers. Really good-looking strangers, at that.

"He doesn't matter," Jace snapped in a cold voice, which shocked me, "We, Alex and I, were attacked by a Forsaken. Well, her more than me."

I heard Isabelle curse under her breath. We-well, he started walking again before we stopped and I was set down on a bed. How long was I going to be able to play the 'How Long Can I Get Away From Being Talked To By Acting Unconscious' game? The sheets rustle as they were set over me. I felt a wave of tiredness wash over me, thanks to the fact of the bed being a lot more comfortable than I previously remembered. I could feel the numbness of sleep invade my body and mind again before I completely blacked out.

Yet again.

_

"She's waking up!" I heard a giddy voice say. My eyelids began to peel open and I saw two blurry shapes in front of me. The light hurt my eyes and I groaned, rolling over to my side and grabbing the blankets and pulling them over my head.

I don't remember my bed being this small. . .

"Shut up, Simon," I snapped hoarsely from under the covers, curling up into a little ball on my side. I heard a snicker from my left, the side I was facing. My eyes snapped open; that wasn't Simon.

I sat up very fast, making the blood rush to my head and the sheets fall to my lap. My hand flew instantly to my head as I stifled a groan from the pounding headache that had resurfaced. God-dammit. I opened one eye to see Simon sitting at the bottom of my bed with a bright smile and still in the same clothes as he was from when I was last unconscious. His hair was a lot messier and curlier though and I could see the bags from underneath his eyes, his glasses slightly wonky. But he looked happy.

"Great to see you too, Alex," he drawled reaching over and ruffling my hair. I pushed his hand away and, unlike myself, I fixed my hair back, giving him a smirk, but the pain in my chest wiped it off my face. I groaned and wrapped my arms around myself.

"It's like I'm PMS-ing or some crap," I nearly sobbed as the pain spiked again. I realised what escaped my mouth and my hands flew to my mouth and I turned a bright red.

"It's your ribs, they're still healing," I heard a cold and collective voice say from my left. My head snapped towards the voice and I saw Jace standing there, in all his glory. He wore a tight black tee shirt that showed his arms and the Runes, along with little white scars that were dotted everywhere, ranging from his neck to his hands. His black jeans were rumpled at the end from his combat boots that, I noticed, where the same exact pair that I always wore. Not that that mattered or anything. His golden hair shone from the rays of, what seemed, early morning sun and his tawny eyes were trained on me.

I could feel the blush start to creep up again and I moved my arms back around myself, starting to feel more self-conscious.

"W-What happened?" I asked, gathering my thoughts. "How long have I been out for?"

"About two days," Jace answered.

Two _days?_

I felt like slapping myself for being so weak and passing out all the time. I felt so stupid and useless and helpless, like a burden. A constantly falling unconscious and relying on good-looking boys to save me.

Well, it doesn't seem that bad when I say it like that. A girl would pass out to be saved by a good-looking boy.

I groaned and placed my face in my hands because one: the blush had appeared profusely on my cheeks and two: the shame had hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Sorry," I mumbled from my palms, "I guess I'm just a very weak person."

"Well, at least you have something right," Jace chuckled.

My head snapped up and I glared at him, my eyes turning into slits.

"Oi, shut up," I hissed. Jace merely shrugged before he reached and, just like Simon, ruffled my hair. But unlike last time I didn't push his hand away and instead left my hair a mess. I pursed my lips together and was about to hiss at him when I heard a large bang and a creak. All out our heads - meaning Simon, Jace and I - turned towards the sound and I saw a boy, roughly 17 I guessed, standing there looking cold and very pissed off. His black hair was like a ravens and he was decked out in all black clothes. I noticed how he glared at me with as much hate he could muster and I shrank slightly back into my mattress.

"Jace," the boy gritted through his teeth, "I need your help in the weapons room."

His tone had grown gradually softer as he spoke and his eyes turned back to Jace with a kind look. I dropped my head and gripped the sheets in my sweaty hands. I knew the boy's voice; he was the first voice I heard when I had first come here. I knew instantly that he didn't like me, probably close to hating me. I peaked through my eyelashes to see Jace give the boy a curt nod.

"Isabelle will be here in a few minutes to check up on you," Jace told me in a soft tone, much like how the boy had spoken to him. I nodded, swallowing to soothe my aching throat. He flashed me a smile before walking off to join the boy who was still at the door. When they both left I slumped back into my bed and refocused my attention on Simon, who had taken an interest in the white bedsheets. I nudged him with my foot that was under the covers but he ignored me.

"Hey," I said as I nudged his leg again. Simon's eyebrows knitted together as I saw his left hand that rested on his leg clench. I sat up on my knees and shuffled over to beside him, grabbing him into a hug. "Simon, what's wrong?"

"Oh, so now you care enough about me?" he joked in a very serious tone. I pulled back and my eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned as I saw him tense up, like he was ready to push me away.

"Why didn't you tell me, Alex?" he muttered, not meeting my eyes.

"I couldn't, Si, " I sighed as I ran a hand through my already messy hair, "and even if I was able to tell you would you believe me?"

"Yes," Simon answered instantly. My eyes widened at how serious he sounded and looked. "Never, in my life, have I ever seen or heard you lie Alex. If you told me that you saw a faerie, I would believe you."

"Simon. . ." I said, half-heartedly. He shook his head.

"It's okay,"he muttered, rubbing his palm on his jeans. I frowned at him before an idea entered my mind and I perked up, smiling.

"Hey, once we get out of here, we can go to that game shop you've been wanting to drag me to," I tried and I saw a smile appear on his lips before it vanished a second later. He got off the bed and placed his hands in his pockets.

"It's okay," he coughed, "I mean, wouldn't you much rather go somewhere with goth boy?"

"What?" I spluttered. Simon walked off, leaving me sitting there, mouth open and my eyes wide like saucers.

What was that all about?

_

**yay I extended the chapter a bit go me :D so anyway hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
